Slavery
by Dark phoenix in flight
Summary: Voldemort has taken hogwarts and hands students that were unable to escape as out as slaves not knowing Harry Potter is among them!
1. Ownership

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter!  
  
SLAVERY  
  
"Well Severus? You get the first choice this time. Which slave would you like?"  
  
Snape walked along the line of forlorn students that had been unable to escape the castle in time when Voldemort attacked. Now being given away as slaves. Standing at the end of the row, most of his face covered in blood, robes ripped and torn, swaying dangerously was a Griffindor that Severus despised greatly. He was however shocked at how nobody had noticed whom he was. At least the boy had the foresight to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"That one." Snape said with conviction. "He looks oldest and strongest. Needs a bit of healing but should be worth my time and energy."  
  
The boy's knees buckled when snape reached him, strength finally spent. Snape sighed and caught him. Malfoy looking smug ripped the boy's robes further and branded the Snape family symbol into the boy's left shoulder blade.  
  
He Screamed, a loud ear-splitting sound before passing out entirely. Snape swept him into his arms and strode from the room.  
  
He laid him down on his bed and waved his wand over the boy, injecting healing potions into his veins. He scrubbed the blood from the boy and stood back. His appearance would have to be changed, that's all there was to it. He charmed the hair a lighter brown, slightly longer, but so that it still swept over the forehead. The eye colour was changed to blue, and the facial structure altered. He sat back and waited for his 'property' to wake.  
  
**  
  
Harry awoke, head a lot less painful although his shoulder was agony. When the deatheaters had entered the building they had caused lots of structural damage. Harry remembered being hit by a large wooden beam. The next thing he remembered was being dragged to the great Hall where Voldemort was giving a speech to his deatheaters about how victorious they all were.  
  
He then offered the students to him inner circle as slaves. Snape!!!  
  
Harry opened his eyes and turned his head, Snape stood there and thrust a pair of glasses at him. Harry examined the oval framed spectacles before sliding them onto his face.  
  
"Why didn't you follow the others?"  
  
"I tried! I was injured as I tried to escape!"  
  
"Well, you're in a mess now. You are officially my slave, marked with my family mark and everything. If the dark lord finds out who you really are we're both dead! I have to keep up appearances for the sake of this war. I'll have to treat you like any other deatheaters slave. You will suffer."  
  
Harry shuddered involuntarily.  
  
Snape thrust a set of rags at Harry "Put these on. I will show you your new home."  
  
Harry pulled them on slowly, as Snape left the room, slamming the door behind him. When Harry was dressed he sat on Snape's bed shaking from head to foot. Snape was going to hurt him, badly.  
  
When Snape re-entered he held a metal band in one hand and his wand in another. "come here."  
  
Harry stood shakily. But did not move to approach snape. Severus glared and backhanded Harry hard across the face. Harry fell. Snape grabbed his arm before he hit the ground and placed a gleaming metal band around Harry's neck.  
  
"That'll stop you from leaving here without my permission. Get up!"  
  
Harry stood, fearing for his life. Snape could do whatever he wanted and Dumbledore would never find out. He was dragged to a makeshift bed in the corner of the living area, and handcuffed to a bar along the wall.  
  
"This is standard treatment of slaves among the Deatheaters. We can't risk being attacked in our sleep now can we?"  
  
Harry glared at Snape, effectively concealing his fear.  
  
To Harry's surprise, Snape whispered almost inaudibly "I'm Sorry", and with that he swept to his bedchambers.  
  
Harry lay awake long into the night, staring at the snoozing portraits that lined the dank dungeon walls of Snape's quarters. How on earth was he supposed to get out of this one? His scar burnt fiercely on his forehead due to Voldemort's proximity, and his shoulder was agony, the brand upon it was likely going to remain for the rest of Harry's life.  
  
Harry managed to doze off at around 4 am, exhaustion finally overwhelming him. A knocking on the door of Snape's quarters woke him. A fully dressed Snape went to open it. The clock on the wall showed it was past 10 in the morning. Snape had shown some mercy then by allowing him to sleep.  
  
Lucius Malfoy and his wife entered the room, gloating expressions on their faces.  
  
"Good morning Severus." Lucius said politely. "We are about to go to the great Hall for breakfast. The Dark Lord wants everyone there.  
  
Snape nodded and turned and knelt next to Harry, unchaining him. "you're to clean out my rooms, and order the potions cabernet. If I find anything out of place or missing you will be severely punished."  
  
Harry sat up, pins and needles going up and down his arm as the feeling returned to it.  
  
"I see you got it cleaned up." Lucius said  
  
It took Harry a moment to work out what Lucius was talking about, he looked up horrified as he realised the 'it' was him.  
  
"Yes. Cleaned up rather nicely I think."  
  
Harry stood up quickly, a furioius expression on his face, ready to tell Lucius exactly what he thought of him, but reason took over and he kept his mouth shut. Unfortunately his facial expression had not been missed and Lucius sent Harry a swift kick to the back of the legs, leaving him sprawled out on the floor, blood pouring from his nose where it had hit the floor.  
  
"Lucius, I believe we are late." Snape said sleekly, sending Harry a kick himself. After a short pause the three adults swept from the room arrogantly.  
  
Harry stood up pinching his nose and trying to ignore the pain from the kicks.  
  
So this was it, this is what life would be like from now on if he didn't find a way to escape. He was reduced to being an object, programmed to do his masters bidding whatever that may be.  
  
Harry tidied up and sorted the potions cabernet quickly, used to this sort of work from the Dursleys.  
  
Snape still wasn't back. Harry wandered around, exploring, when he caught sight of a jar of floo powder on a bookshelf. Harry weighed the risks of what would happen if Snape caught him, decided he didn't care and flung a handful into the fire, hissing "number twelve, Grimmauld place" quietly into the fire.  
  
The kitchen of number twelve was bustling, full of order member s who seemed to be mid meeting.  
  
Harry coughed loudly, and was relieved when everyone turned to look at the fire  
  
Albus Dumbledore knelt down "Who are you?" 


	2. Demonstration

"Harry."  
  
Dumbledore sighed in apparent relief.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Hogwarts, I've been assigned as Snape's slave!"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, yes I'm fine, couldn't be better, I have a huge gang of deatheaters kicking me whenever they feel like it, so yep, life's great!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry reproachfully.  
  
"Sorry professor, but please you have to get me out of here before I'm discovered."  
  
"Floo out now." Remus said looking as though Harry was mad for not having already done so.  
  
"Snape's put this collar around my neck, he says it will stop me leaving the room."  
  
Albus sighed  
  
"Standard death eater slave equipment. If you try to leave it will paralyse you until your 'master' returns. Look Harry, I'll speak to Severus, get out of the fire before someone works out what you're doing and keep your head down. Do exactly what you're told."  
  
Harry saw Mrs Weasley sobbing quietly. He nodded and pulled back out of the fireplace  
  
"You fool!" Harry turned and looked up at his 'master' who was looking furious.  
  
"How do you know that the Dark Lord isn't monitoring the fireplaces?" Harry gasped, he hadn't thought of that!  
  
"Get up!"  
  
Harry stood . Snape took the jar from Harry and locked it away. This is it, he thought, he was about to die, painfully.  
  
"If you ever do ANYTHING like that again you will be severely punished!"  
  
The dark lord wants to meet the slaves for a little 'motivational' talk. He's about to demonstrate what will happen to anyone that tries to escape or harm one of us. I have half a mind to suggest you as the demonstration slave.  
  
Snape affixed a gem to the collar, "that will allow you to go to the great hall, if you deviate from the most direct journey, there or back the collar will activate and you will be paralysed until I can be bothered to remove the hex. Now get moving!"  
  
Harry stumbled from the rooms, and made his way along the corridors he once thought of as his home. A first year Griffindor rounded a bend in front of him. She was walking with a pronounced limp, using the walls to keep herself upright. Harry dashed up to her and helped her to stand properly. "Are you alright?"  
  
The girl burst into tears "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm...." Harry thought quickly for a fake name and supplied quickly "James. I'm a sixth year Ravenclaw. Let me help you to the Great Hall. Who've you been assigned to?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." The girl said sobbing.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Mary."  
  
Harry helped her up a flight of stairs, pitying the girl who Malfoy would most likely kill. "Are you muggle born?"  
  
"yeah." Mary said, tears sliding down her bruised cheeks. "Why didn't I just stay at home and go to a muggle school?!"  
  
Harry looked her in the eyes, she was absolutely terrified. He could feel her shaking.  
  
"James?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"Who were you assigned to?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Poor you." The young girl commented. Harry made a noncommittal noise thinking that he'd probably got off lightly.  
  
They neared the Great Hall. "Mary, I know this is difficult, but for now just focus on staying alive until someone comes to rescue us. Whatever you do, do not tell anyone else that you're a muggle born!"  
  
they entered the great hall, and instantly, Harry's scar burnt so fiercely that he fell himself. He clambered back to his feet and joined the assembled line of 'slaves'.  
  
Voldemort stood at the front of the room and began to talk. "Your lives as you knew them are over. You now exist for one purpose only – to serve your masters. You will do as ordered without fail. It they tell you to kill yourself you will, if they tell you to place your hand in a fire you will. For nothing will be as painful as the consequences of disobedience.  
  
A severe act of disobedience will result in a beating you will not have the strength to crawl away from. A second time will see you under the Cruciatus curse until you begin to loose sight of who you are. A third will result in death!"  
  
Harry watched horrified as Dennis Creevy was dragged up to the front, there Voldemort stood and thrown as his feet. "If you look away, the same will be done to you!" Voldemort shouted and he stood and carried out all three stages of punishment upon the screaming thirteen year old. As Dennis died in a flash of green light the pain in Harry's scar made him throw up and then loose consciousness.  
  
When Harry awoke he looked up from his spot on the floor. Voldemort was staring down at him.  
  
"Whats your name slave?"  
  
"James." Harry coughed out, trying to clear his mind of all thought –  
  
"Are you a mudblood?"  
  
"Halfblood." Harry said – thinking it was probably best to use as few lies as possible around this skilled legilimens, wondering how long it would be before Voldemort saw through his pitiful disguise. He steadfastly avoided eye contact.  
  
"Who do you belong to?"  
  
"Snape."  
  
Harry sat shaking – trying hard not to place his hand on the scar that was still buring fiercely.  
  
"Get back to his rooms – tell him the dark Lord wants his slave starved for a week as his stomach is obviously too weak to manage food. I will know if you eat anything so don't bother not telling him of my order"  
  
Harry stood and turned towards the doors of the Great Hall, filling up with guilt as he saw Mary cleaning up his mess.  
  
When Harry reached Snape's rooms he explained to the enraged potions master what had happened.  
  
"If you had succeeded with occlumency your scar might not present the huge problem that it does! I may resume lessons with you so you do not blow our cover." Snape said, angrily.  
  
"How will he know if I don't eat?"  
  
"I expect he cursed you when you were unconscious – eating will cause you suffering that will not slide by unnoticed and I will end up taking the fall for allowing you to disobey him."  
  
Harry sighed. Snape handed Harry a list of chores that he wanted doing. "This place is to be spotless at all times, and as long as you're here you will ensure that it remains so. I may have visitors at any time of the day and if you have not cleaned up you may be reassigned to someone who will be more 'forceful'. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"It is also likely to be a frequent event where you are sent to work with other slaves jointly. It is Draco Malfoy's birthday today, Lucius has requested that you assist his slave to prepare a feast and then you and the other will serve us. Whatever you do, don't give yourself away!"  
  
Harry nodded and began to wash Snape's robes. "Why don't the Hogwarts house elves still do this stuff?"  
  
"They are loyal to Dumbledore and have been slaughtered".  
  
Harry looked down sadly and continued to wash – wondering for a brief moment if this man owned any clothes that weren't black. 


	3. broken plates

This man owned any clothes that weren't black.  
  
After a supper of a glass of water, Harry accompanied Snape to Malfoy's quarters, where it seemed the entire Malfoy family was gathered, along with the Lestranges.  
  
"Severus!" Lucius greeted and pointed Harry through a door to the kitchen.  
  
Harry glumly walked through it and met Mary, who was cutting potatoes up in frenzy.  
  
"I'm sorry! She cried – I can't do this on my own- James!" She said in relief when she looked up from her chopping.  
  
"I'm here to help." Harry said with a smile "What's left to do?"  
  
They decided that Mary would prepare ingredients and Harry would to the actual cooking part, and the washing.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to clean up after me in the hall."  
  
"I almost threw up myself...poor Dennis." Mary wiped some tears away crossly and continued chopping.  
  
"Yeah...." Harry said wistfully feeling like crying himself. Then thought to himself – yet another family ripped apart by Voldemort.  
  
"You think that Harry Potter will actually be able to stop him? I heard Malfoy talking about how desperate the Dark Lord is to get rid of him."  
  
"I don't know anymore Mary. Does anyone know what happened to him?"  
  
"No. we think he escaped in time. Pity, if he'd stayed here he might have been able to rescue us he did for other people before."  
  
"You think so? He's just a teenage boy like me. He can't just get out of every situation. I think he has a better chance out there where Dumbledore could help him come up with a plan. Stuck here he'd just be in the same boat as the rest of us."  
  
Mary nodded forlornly and together they finished the meal working side by side.  
  
"Ready to serve?" Harry asked  
  
Mary nodded  
  
The two walked from the room with large bowls of soup and a large loaf of bread, and placed them on the table. Seeing that the food had arrived the party guests made their way to the tables.  
  
Draco Malfoy kept shooting smug looks at the two Griffindors. Harry was sure Malfoy hadn't recognised him at all, but was still worried nonetheless.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked gesturing to Harry.  
  
"My slave" Snape said with a smug smile – "He was a Ravenclaw – did you know him?"  
  
"No." Draco said then shrugging as though it was not worthy of his attention he continued eating.  
  
The next few days were quieter, Harry being confined to Snape's quarters for the whole time, merely cleaning and cooking, the few guests that stopped by didn't stay long and Harry escaped any serious punishment from any of them, he was beginning to feel very ill though, this being his fifth day without any food. He often felt faint and light headed. Today, Snape and Nott had been sent out to gather more slaves and Harry had been left with Snapes chores.  
  
Although Snape knew fully well that Harry couldn't eat he was still insisting that he did his assigned tasks, Harry felt that Snape seemed to be getting some sort of perverse pleasure out of watching Harry suffer in this way, but at other times he thought he may have received a sympathetic glance or two. That man was an enigma all right.  
  
Harry wondered what secrets the man his in his past – he had no pictures of people in his rooms or anything sentimental at all really. He stayed up for hours and hours into the night playing music on a large piano that stood in the corner of the room. Harry was perfectly happy to let it lull him to sleep every night.  
  
There was such emotion in those notes, and yet to other people he was cold and forbidding, emotionless and cruel. Harry was itching to know why Snape hid himself in this manner.  
  
Reaching up to place something in a high cupboard Harry grabbed onto the shelf as the world seemed to lurch from side to side like the deck of a ship in a storm. And he fainted, falling to the floor with a crash of crockery as he pulled the cupboard with him.  
  
"Enervate!" Came a bored sounding voice. Harry opened his eyes and sat suddenly, plated falling off him.  
  
Snape was crouched over Harry. He pointed his wand at the broken things and repaired them, then secured the cupboard back to the wall as Harry sat dazed on the floor.  
  
"Put them away then you may return to your bed for the remainder of the day."  
  
Harry stood slowly and placed the things into the cupboard slowly. Sighing Snape helped then guided Harry over to the cot and secured him in his customary place.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I need to eat." Harry said, staring at his chained wrist numbly.  
  
"Yes you do. You were underweight in the first place. When the curse ends I'll give you nutritional and strengthening potions to make up for the loss. That Weasley woman's frantic about you – especially when she found out about your punishment."  
  
Severus sat down in an armchair and pulled out his newspaper.  
  
"When did you learn piano?" Harry asked  
  
Snape stiffened briefly "When I was 8"  
  
"You're really good." Harry commented "I'm rubbish at music." He was starting to feel dizzy again and closed his eyes.  
  
"You're father didn't think so." Snape muttered  
  
"Yeah – well my dad wasn't that nice at 15 was he?" Harry said – finding it slightly hard to string his responses together.  
  
"No he wasn't. Can I ask you a question? I've wondered..."  
  
"mmm" Harry muttered  
  
"What is your home life like? What I saw in occlumency classes contradicted what I expected slightly."  
  
"Awful. My guardians hate magic and therefore – me. They're like reverse deatheaters. I was their slave for 11 years. They never hurt me but locked me up and starved me a lot."  
  
"Surely it wasn't that bad!"  
  
"It was." Harry said. He'd never spoken about the Dursleys like this before and never imagined doing it in front of Snape.  
  
Snape put the paper down – looked like he was going to say something – sighed and moved over to the piano "Any requests?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly and nearly fainted himself when he saw he had received a slight smile in return.  
  
"Um....I like the fur Elise." Harry said cautiously.  
  
Snape began to play.  
  
"What was your childhood like?" Harry asked quietly after a few minutes  
  
Snape paused in his playing "Your father's reaction to what he knew about me caused him and those little friends of his to turn bully, why should I tell you?"  
  
"I'm hardly in a position to do anything am I? And besides – Dudley – my cousin regularly harmed me just because I exist, so I know what it feels like and would never do it to anyone else."  
  
"Fine." Snape said briskly playing a rather angry sounding tune as he spoke out slowly in controlled tones.  
  
"My mother and father were both purebloods. My father came from a family much like the Malfoy's and my mother cam from a family with similar ideals to Dumbledore. They were in love though I cannot for the life of me imagine why. There were never two people so different.  
  
When I was a child my father took it upon himself to thoroughly educate me in the dark arts and the 'purity of blood' rubbish. My mother took it upon herself to show me the finer points of life – music and art for example. she decided to show me all the counter curses to the curses my father taught me.  
  
However inevitably they began to clash – and the feelings that were once there dissipated. They fought regularly, my father was formidable. And he had my mother scared. Eventually she fled but was unable to take me with her. I was left at 14 with that mad man. In order to escape the treatment my mother received I immersed myself even deeper into the dark arts and eventually joined the deatheaters."  
  
"And my Dad bullied you because he didn't like the dark arts?"  
  
"Essentially I suppose. I never was very popular and was not encouraged to make friends as they might interrupt my ascent to my 'full potential'" Snape snorted disdainfully  
  
"Well there you have it Potter. You have now unravelled the mystery. Tell anyone and I'll kill you myself prophecy or no."  
  
Harry sat silent. No wonder the man was so screwed up.  
  
"Got anything to say?"  
  
"Not really – except what made you turn your life around as such?"  
  
"I witnessed someone murdered. A woman, much like my mother to look at. I went to Dumbledore and placed my fate in his hands."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? I didn't think you would have"  
  
"You are extremely good at getting yourself into situations you know very little about. The information I gave you should make you see sense enough to trust me. Yes your father bullied me and I hate him for it. I hated you for a time too, but this is more important than that. Both of our lives are at stake and the only way either of us has a chance is if we can put the past behind us." 


	4. visit

Disclaimer: said in a bored monotone I do not own harry potter and am not (unfortunately) making any money from this or anything else for that matter – I'm a student.  
  
Slavery chapter 4  
  
Harry nodded, and dozed off as Snape moved into some of what Harry believed were his own compositions.  
  
The dawn of the seventh day of Harry's punishment saw him being shaken gently awake by Snape. "Potter. Drink this. I'll get you some food in a few minutes." Harry sat and knocked back the potion, feeling immediately better.  
  
I am visiting some relatives today and will return tomorrow, I need some help to carry my possessions, you are to accompany me.  
  
"Voldemort's letting you take me out of the castle?"  
  
"Yes. If I do not return with you within 36 hours I will be punished and he will override control of that collar of yours, and use it to kill you."  
  
Harry swallowed.  
  
"You may stay here if you prefer. But there are several people who will be most sorry to not see you."  
  
"Relatives?"  
  
Snape smirked "Yes, you will carry my things to the gates of the castle and we will go our separate ways, I will collect you following my visit. My aunt is very confused since a nasty encounter with a dementor. If the dark lord asks she won't remember if you were there or not."  
  
Harry smiled happily. Free for a day. He doubted whether he would easily be able to return to this hell tomorrow though. Snape might have to drag him kicking and screaming.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thank Dumbledore, he engineered the whole thing."  
  
"Does he have a plan to get us slaves out yet?"  
  
"Its impossible to tell with Dumbledore." Snape said wryly.  
  
Harry stood and prepared toast for himself and Snape. Savouring every mouthful of his slice.  
  
"I am sure there will be some sort of feast prepared by Weasley when you arrive." Snape said, watching Harry eat.  
  
There was a knock on the door of the room.  
  
Harry went to the door and opened it. Lucius shoved him out of the way and entered the rooms in that nauseatingly arrogant way he is so good at.  
  
"Severus! I require your slave to assist with another feast tonight."  
  
"Sorry, he's going to be with me at my aunt's manor. It requires a large amount of cleaning."  
  
"oh." Lucius said  
  
"Ask Montague, his slave is proficient at cooking, in fact she has cooked several meals for the Dark Lord."  
  
"Right. See you Tomorrow." Lucius said and turned to leave. "Can he at least accompany me to my quarters now for half an hour to lay the table. He will be in the entrance hall for 10 o clock"  
  
"That's fine. Make sure he's there." Snape said roughly, attaching the appropriate gem to the collar around Harry's neck.  
  
Harry, followed Malfoy out of the room and along the corridors.  
  
"In there." Malfoy barked, shoving Harry unnecessarily hard into his dining room, before retreating into his sitting room.  
  
Mary was laying the massive table already; she was incredibly thin and pale. "Are you alright?" Harry asked as he started at the other end of the massive table.  
  
"Whenever he hits me he heals me, so I'm okay. Surviving. I hope they get us out soon!" Mary said close to tears.  
  
Harry nodded, sympathetically. "They will"  
  
The two finished the table together.  
  
There was a cough from the doorway.  
  
"Interesting conversation you two were having." Lucius said as he stepped into the room. "You don't seem to have grasped the situation. This is your life now, your ONLY escape is death!"  
  
Mary started shaking violently. Lucius approached the girl and shoved her against the wall. He raised his fist. Harry wasn't aware of moving, but the next second he was pulling Lucius's fist away from the eleven year old.  
  
Lucius turned to Harry, and with the arm Harry wasn't holding, punched him hard in the face.  
  
Then set his face into a calm mask. "I understand that common mudbloods like yourselves, like to stick together, but NOBODY stops me from disciplining my servants. Get out! You are expected in the entrance hall. You" he said to Mary "you're coming with me!"  
  
Harry left the room, his glasses were broken and a small piece of the glass lens was embedded in his right eyebrow. Harry held the complete left lens up to his eye and used it to make his way to the entrance hall.  
  
Snape was standing there, and sighed when Harry approached "What did you do this time?!"  
  
"I tried to stop him hitting Mary." Harry said handing his glasses to Snape for repair.  
  
"For crying out loud" Snape muttered under his breath, then said louder "I'm sure my Aunt will want to take care of your eye. Eccentric woman really."  
  
Harry took Snape's bag and followed him from his prison, for one day of freedom, guilt plaguing him about what Mary was probably experiencing right now.  
  
At the entrance hall the two took separate portkeys and disappeared simultaneously.  
  
Harry found himself outside Grimmauld place. The unreality of the situation struck him, and it was with a trembling hand that he knocked on the door.  
  
It was opened with such a force that Harry stepped back in alarm.  
  
Molly took one look at Harry and threw her arms around him in tears. A calm voice said in the background, "Let him in Molly, it's freezing out there."  
  
Dumbledore guided Harry and Molly into the hallway. Pomfrey immediately approached and flung a blanket around Harry's shoulders, his ragged robes had been inadequate for warmth as he had walked to the gates of Hogwarts with Snape.  
  
"How are you Harry?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"I'm alright, better than the other slaves."  
  
Everyone in the room flinched at the word, and Poppy lead Harry upstairs into a spare room. And ordered him to take the rags off so she could examine him.  
  
She muttered Harry's injuries aloud in anger "cracked ribs, weight loss, eye injury, hairline crack in nose, bruising, a brand on the shoulder, and a nasty chill. If you're one of the better treated students, I'd hate to think what the worst treated are like!"  
  
Harry looked down in silence and allowed Pomfrey to heal his wounds. "I'll have to leave the brand." Harry nodded, he'd forgotten it was there.  
  
When she was done, he sent her a thankful smile. "Put some of these clothes on and we'll meet you downstairs." Harry looked at the rags in the corner of the room, and then at some of the clothes on the bed. Again with a strange feeling he pulled on the jeans and t-shirt. On the way out of he room, he saw his reflection in the mirror he looked pale and exhausted. The collar was obvious with the white t-shirt on.  
  
Harry slowly descended the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. There was a spare seat at the end of the table and Harry sank into it, face red at the stares he was getting. Eventually it got too much for Molly, Hermione and several others and they all hugged Harry at once. Harry hugged back a bit at first, but the close contact after over a week of virtually no physical contact that wasn't in violence, He stood up, knocking the people aside.  
  
"Please!" Harry pleaded "Not so close."  
  
The others froze, and Harry feared they would think him ungrateful. "I'm so glad I can have a day here, but I – I'm not sure how to react. Tomorrow I'll be back there and I – I just - this feels so weird."  
  
"Understandable" Lupin said and gestured for Harry to sit beside him. Harry sat down and allowed Molly to serve him a mountainous lunch.  
  
"What have you kids got up to this morning?" Arthur asked the teenagers.  
  
"Slept in, played chess, did some homework" Ron listed  
  
"What sorts of things are they making you do?" Albus asked Harry gently  
  
"This morning, I helped Mary – Lucius's slave – make the table for a feast tonight, and I made Snape's breakfast, did some cleaning." Harry said, feeling strangely ashamed.  
  
"How is Mary?"  
  
"She's a lot worse off than me. He hits her all the time then heals her so he doesn't accidentally kill her. She needs to get out of there!" Harry said loudly, and muttered quietly "we all do. Voldemort killed Dennis, did you know?"  
  
"Yes, I knew, Severus told me." He said somberly "Who was it that did that to your eye?"  
  
"Lucius. I tried to stop him hurting Mary, he'll probably hurt her more now."  
  
Harry munched his way through his lunch in silence, listening to the conversations around him, feeling his friends' guilty eyes on him.  
  
Once Harry finished eating he turned to the headmaster – "When are we going to be freed?"  
  
"I'm not sure as yet. I have a plan but I need to wait for a larger group before I can act. Maybe a week, maybe 3 or 4. I don't know yet."  
  
Harry closed his eyes to gather himself, hand drifting to the band of metal around his neck. "Can I go outside – the garden or somewhere. I never get to go out."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and stood to leave. "Have fun, I might see you before you leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"Bye Sir."  
  
Ron finished his own breakfast and gestured Harry to follow him to the back door.  
  
Once outside, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a group on the expansive lawn, around a magical fire. "How's Snape treating you?" Ron asked  
  
"Okay. He makes sure I'm all right. He was nasty at first but we are stuck in that place together – so I think he's realised that we might as well get on as best we can or we'll end up killing each other."  
  
Hermione nodded wisely and Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
"Snape – caring about whether or not you are alright?!"  
  
"Yes. When I wasn't allowed to eat, I got really ill. He helped me with some of the work I was set."  
  
"Rather than doing it for you, he still made someone who was in desparate need of food do his housework?" Ron said  
  
"He's really busy." Harry said – feeling strangely defensive of the man he had gotten to know.  
  
"Has he ever hit you?" Hermione asked, obviously suspicious about all the praise for Snape from Harry.  
  
Harry looked down, remembering that first night, the fear that he experienced "Once. At the beginning. He won't do it again so long as I do what he says."  
  
Ron looked outraged, "The evil, twisted, deatheater–loving son of a bitch! I'll kill him. Next time he comes to the order to report I'll –"  
  
"Ron! No. There's nothing you or anyone else can do. I have to go back there tomorrow and carry on doing whatever is asked of me. I will be injured again, if not by Snape then someone else. Can you people just stop going on about it! I'm a lot better off than some. Dennis is dead, and the only reason he died was so that Voldemort could show us what would happen to us if we disobey. Pointless death, and I doubt it will be the only one. Malfoy's slave looks on the brink of death as well, its only a matter of time before he-"  
  
Harry stood up furiously, wiping angry tears out of his eyes kicked a stone that had been lying on the ground hard. It flew through the air and slammed into a tree.  
  
Hermione approached Harry and wrapped an arm around his shoulder "It'll be okay. Dumbledore's doing everything he can."  
  
"What if he's too late? I can't survive there for long, even with Snape protecting me. Both Snape and me are living in fear that I am discovered, this appearance change – it's not foolproof. If Voldemort detects a lie, he'll kill me, Snape and anyone I care about in that place." Harry sat back on the frosty ground and again fingered the collar around his neck. "I can't escape."  
  
"Why do you wear that thing?" Ron asked  
  
"I can't take it off. It limits where I can go in the castle. If I escape, Voldemort can override Snape's control of it and kill me instantly with it."  
  
"He could kill you anytime?" Hermione asked, in horror.  
  
"I guess so. As I understand it if he felt like it he could make me drop dead right this second." Harry tugged on it uselessly. "As I said – I can't escape."  
  
"Harry! Come here now!" Harry spun around. Snape was standing at the threshold to the house.  
  
"Lucius told the Dark Lord about your behaviour this morning, he is furious that I am apparently an incapable master. Get your clothes on and I will give you a portkey to Lucius' rooms."  
  
"I – I – have to live with him now?" Harry said, terrified  
  
"No, only until I return tomorrow. He has been ordered to exact the first stage of punishment on you. I will heal you as best I can when I return, but I will have to leave you with something that will scar so you NEVER forget your punishment."  
  
Harry, froze for a few moments. Ron and Hermione were shouting something about Snape removing the collar.  
  
"Potter! Get moving!" When Harry still didn't move Snape sighed, and waved his wand over Harry's outfit – transfiguring it into slave robes.  
  
Harry stared at his friends – who were both crying as Snape forced something into his hand.  
  
Harry landed with a thud in Lucius's rooms. Mary was sleeping, tied in the same way that Harry was accustomed to sleeping.  
  
"I suppose Snape told you what is to become of you." Came a voice from behind him.  
  
I promise I'll update as soon as I can!!!!! By the way, my other penname is Englishgirl. 


	5. Pain

Slavery Chapter 5  
  
(disclaimer as before!)  
  
THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS  
  
Harry stepped away from the madman who was grinning evilly. Lucius lifted his cane and thwacked Harry in the back of the knees with it. Harry sprawled onto the floor, and curled up into a ball as Lucius carried out his task. He was extremely meticulous, first Harry's back, then limbs, then abdomen, chest, and finally, head.  
  
Harry screamed until he no longer had the strength as Lucius hit, kicked and punched, even casting the odd spell to send objects smashing into Harry. Tears poured out of Harry's eyes when a large marble statue broke his thigh bone.  
  
When he was finished Lucius dumped Harry in the corner of the room, one arm tied to the burning hot water pipe.  
  
"Mary!" He shouted, as the sobbing child who had been forced to see the whole event shook violently.  
  
"Clean up the blood and then you can do your cleaning. Don't under ANY circumstances communicate with that" Lucius added pointing at Harry's crumpled form. "Give him the blue potion in my cabernet. I want him conscious all day and night."  
  
Mary got up and began mopping up. Harry followed her through clouded eyes. He could not move without causing intense waves of pain to course up and down his spine. He closed his eyes, trying hard to force air into his lungs, each breath harder than the last.  
  
Mary touched his arm gently, and Harry opened his eyes again. She helped Harry to swallow the potion down, and went about her chores, not looking at him again.  
  
Harry supposed she felt guilty. He wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault, but was unable to gather his senses together. The potion kept him alert and awake. Draco came by a few times to laugh, and push Mary around the room.  
  
Night fell, everyone fell asleep. Harry lay there in a forced consciousness, trying to remember brighter times. When the castle had been his home, not his prison. And there, alone in the darkness, he finally let himself go, all the emotion he had been storing since Cedric, then Sirius, and the more recent events came pouring out in a series of silent tears and jagged breaths. He cried for hour upon hour, wishing he had followed Sirius through the veil, wishing to sleep and be free.  
  
As the sun rose, Harry got a firmer grip on himself and stopped crying. Mary awoke and soon, the Malfoys. Harry watched as the family ate breakfast and discussed their plans for some muggle prisoners that were apparently being held in the dungeons.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Mary answered it. Snape! He strode in the room. "I have come for my property."  
  
"He's over there. The Dark Lord grants permission for you to heal him – but no painkillers."  
  
"I wouldn't have given him any anyway – waste of good potions." Snape made his way over to Harry and picked him up. Harry cried out as he was moved for the first time since the previous afternoon.  
  
Snape smirked and left the Malfoy's rooms, heading for his own.  
  
When they arrived Snape muttered an incantation to tightly lock the door behind him and took Harry to the large bed. "I can't heal this. Pomfrey's on her way by portkey. I've cast shields around this room so we won't be interrupted. A little spell of Dumbledore's"  
  
There was a popping sound and Pomfrey appeared. She caught sight of Harry and gasped, tears filling her large eyes. "I've been given permission to heal him, but no painkillers." Snape said, looking down at Harry in what Harry was surprised to see, sympathy.  
  
Pomfrey approached slowly and passed her wand over him. "Can I at least sedate him?"  
  
"I don't want to risk it."  
  
"Harry, I need you to be brave for me. This hopefully will not take too long, but it will hurt, just lie back and try to relax."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, and as he felt pomfrey straighten his thigh bone back screamed.  
  
A hand grasped Harry's tightly and a deep comforting voice spoke gently. Harry opened his eyes and saw it was Snape. The man sat beside Harry healing with his other hand some nasty cuts on Harry's face  
  
Pomfrey went onto his ribs and abdomen. Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut again, trying not to scream, wishing he could pass out. "Please!" he cried out as Pomfrey poured a stinging potion into a deep gash in his side  
  
"I have to carry on. I'll have to leave soon."  
  
"He – gave me – potion – keep me awake! Let me – Ow! – Pass out."  
  
"Hang on." Snape said and retrieved a potion from a shelf. And helped Harry to drink it.  
  
Harry swallowed and almost instantly lost consciousness.  
  
The next time Harry awoke he was still in the large bed. He ached from head to toe, but his injuries were healed, aside from some cuts and bruises and a large gash along his arm that would indeed leave a scar.  
  
Snape was writing something at his desk in the corner of the room. he turned around and saw that Harry was awake. "How are you?"  
  
Harry groaned quietly "better than I was."  
  
Snape rose an eyebrow "obviously. I meant are you in any pain, can you move all of your limbs – that sort of thing."  
  
"yes, I can move and yes I'm in pain."  
  
Snape nodded. "Go to your bed in the other room and I'll wake you when I need you."  
  
Harry stood up, and swayed, white hot pain lancing through his body.  
  
"Poppy wasn't able to heal everything at once – the magic would overload your system. She healed everything dangerous though. You just have large amounts of bruising on the inside, as well as bruising and lacerations on the outside. Unfortunately if you want to keep the dark lord away you will have to put up with it and be seen to be making an improved effort."  
  
Harry nodded, and using the walls for support, he dragged himself to his 'bed', falling gratefully upon it and immediately dozing off.  
  
A sharp pain lanced through Harry's forehead. He sat up forgetting his injuries and fell back to the bed clutching his ribs. Opening his eyes Harry found himself gazing into a set of scarlet ones.  
  
"Learned your lesson slave?" Voldemort asked  
  
"Yes Sir." Harry muttered, trying not to touch his forehead. "Good." The evil creature responded. "Where's your master? I detected a powerful concealing charm being activated down here this morning. Have you any idea what it might have been?"  
  
"I don't know where he is. I've been asleep for most of the day."  
  
Voldemort tried to make eye contact, but Harry looked down, and feigned a yawn. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Fine. Get to work. This place is a mess."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up, swaying again. he limped over to the breakfast table and started stacking dishes, knowing his every move was being watched.  
  
Harry, washed the plates and begun folding a heap of Snape's clothes. He nearly fainted several times, always under the watchful eye of the person that had murdered his family.  
  
Eventually the door opened and Snape entered. He froze for a second at the sight in front of him before dropping to his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.  
  
"My Lord"  
  
"Severus, I have some questions for you. Join me in the headmaster's office immediately."  
  
Snape followed his master out of the room, giving Harry an appraising look, "You! Eat that." Severus said, gesturing at a plate of leftovers that was by the sink.  
  
As soon as the two adults had left the room, Harry sank to the floor, limbs shaking. He crawled over to the sink and reaching up pulled the plate down and laid it beside him on the floor.  
  
Harry nibbled at the food, half heartedly, one hand clamped over his scar. 


	6. interrogation

Harry was still in the same position on the floor when Snape returned. "Professor?" Harry said tiredly "Are you alright?"  
  
"For now."  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"He suspects I'm a spy. He wants to interrogate you under veritaserum.. We will be sealed in this room until he comes to get us in the morning. Even the floo has been cut off."  
  
Harry shuddered. They would both die tomorrow. This was it.  
  
Snape helped Harry over to an armchair then disappeared into his room. He returned with some parchment. He wrote a long note onto it.  
  
"What are you writing?" Harry asked  
  
"Telling Dumbledore of our predicament. He has a piece of parchment similar to this, what I am writing will appear upon it."  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm sorry." He said  
  
"What for?"  
  
"If I had behaved around Lucius then this wouldn't be happening."  
  
Snape glared at Harry "Don't be so bloody arrogant. Every bad thing that happens is not directly related to you. This would have happened eventually. If not this week then next. It was just a matter of time."  
  
Snape began pacing the room anxiously, robes billowing behind him. Harry leaned back into the armchair and stared into the fire. He was absolutely terrified, feeling like a prisoner on death row. But it wasn't all bad he consoled himself, tomorrow he'd see his parents and Sirius again. He'd be happy wherever he went if he was with them.  
  
The parchment glowed bright white and more text appeared upon it. Snape read it aloud. "Hang on for as long as you can. I need some more people before we can move in."  
  
"Is that his nice way of saying – Try and stay alive for as long as you can, I'm not sure we'll get there in time?" Harry asked  
  
Snape nodded and stormed over to a cabernet on the wall. "Fire Whisky?" Snape offered.  
  
Harry looked up in surprise "Do you want some fire whisky?" Snape asked again "Uh – dunno I've never tried it before."  
  
"Well I'm out of ideas and therefore its unlikely you'll reach legal drinking age. It'll make you feel better. For a few hours anyway."  
  
Harry nodded and took a glass from Snape. The strength of it made him cough, and he wasn't sure he liked it all that much, but he and Snape sat down and both got silently drunk.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with a headache, He had barely begun to groan when Snape thrust a goblet into his hand "Hangover remedy."  
  
Harry downed the stuff at once. Snape started pacing again. Harry got up and limped over to the mirror. He checked that his fringe was covering his scar and sighed deeply.  
  
Staring over harry's shoulder, he grunted "Don't bother. You have a goodbye letter to write."  
  
Harry went to snapes desk, took some parchment, and feeling a lump building in his throat he began to write.  
  
To all of my friends  
  
I am writing this, as there is a good chance I'll never see any of you again. I just want to tell you all that you mean everything to me and that I will always watch over you. Thank you all for being there for me.  
  
I want my money to go to the Weasleys, by broomstick to go to Ron and Hedwig to Hermione. I also want my photo album to go to Professor Lupin.  
  
Love from Harry  
  
The door to Snape's rooms swung open and Lucuis, Crabbe and Goyle entered. Crabbe and Goyle pinned Snapes arms to his sides and dragged him from the room. Lucius took a hold of Harry's collar and dragged him along by that.  
  
They entered the great hall. There were around 30 deatheaters in a circle around the room. Harry was pushed into the centre of the circle, with Snape being held on the edge.  
  
Lucius approached Harry with a vial of clear fluid. Harry stepped backwards – he had to stall this as long as possible. Lucius grabbed his arm. Harry struggled out of Lucius's grip.  
  
Sighing, Voldemort waved his wand in Harry's direction. Harry's limbs went numb and he fell to the floor. the collar around his neck had turned icy cold.  
  
"don't struggle." Voldemort said with a trace of a laugh in his voice.  
  
Lucius poured the, potion into Harry's mouth and made him swallow. Voldemort waved his wand again and Harry was once again in control of his body.  
  
"He has to be able to talk" said Voldemort to a confused looking Lucius. Voldemort stepped closer to Harry who was still on the floor.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Harry stiffened – NO! MUST LIE  
  
"Harry." Harry's brain screamed as his body betrayed him.  
  
"Full name" the evil creature hissed.  
  
"Harry James Potter" Voldemort bent down and brushed Harry's hair from his forehead revealing the scar.  
  
"revealo!" he cried. Harry's appearance reverted to its natural state  
  
Voldemort smirked evilly. "Just one more question I think. Is Snape spying for Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes." Harry replied.  
  
Snape began screaming as the Cruciatus curse was cast on him. After several minutes the screams stopped as Snape lost consciousness.  
  
"So. Time to kill the boy who lived."  
  
Harry felt the Cruciatus being cast on himself and began screaming. His back arched and his limbs jerked. While he was under he felt some other curses being cast on him but due to the pain he had no ability or motivation to guess what they were.  
  
When Voldemort ended the Cruciatus, Harry felt worse than he had when Lucius was finished with him. All of he healing spells that Poppy had cast had been undone, with a few more injuries added to the mix. Harry lay there gasping. The world out of focus above him. Voldemort's next comment sounded to Harry's ears as though it came from far away, rather than a metre or two.  
  
"Goodbye Harry."  
  
There was a splintering of wood. Voldemort became silent and motionless as a spell hit him. Around Harry there were flashes of light, shouts, people moving around. Harry was terrified and confused, his shaking limbs began to tremble harder.  
  
Arms touched him, lifted him from the ground. Harry screamed and struggled. A bright light hit him in the chest and he lost consciousness.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, but slammed them shut instantly as sharp pain shot through his head. Remembering what had happened to him he stiffened. He was warm and laying on something soft, but there was something pinning him down.  
  
Harry opened his eyes again, more slowly this time. The pain in his head was notso severe this time. He looked around. The room was blurry. A window in the corner. Harry's body felt numb, no pain or any thing, just a strange numbness.  
  
He groaned as his headache worsened again. Suddenly the thing pinning him down moved abruptly and spoke "Harry! You're awake. Thank goodness. How are you feeling?"  
  
It was Arthur Weasley. Clearly he had fallen asleep and slumped over Harry in the process. "I've got a headache. Everything feels weird. Where am I?"  
  
"You've been bought back to headquarters. I'll go and get Molly, just relax for a minute."  
  
Arthur gave his hand a squeeze and left the room. Harry looked around the blurry room and sighed.  
  
"Oh Harry!" it was Molly. She put a goblet to Harry's lips and told him to drink. He pain immediately abated.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked  
  
When we found you, you were gravely injured. Poppy spent hours healing you. Your bones are mended and most of your internal injuries are healed. She'll be in again tomorrow to finish healing the remaining injuries. You were hit by the Cruciatus curse for several minutes."  
  
Harry shuddered briefly. "I remember."  
  
"While you were under they cast a number of curses on you. One of which ensured that the nerve damage caused by the Cruciatus curse would be long – lasting. Poppy has some potion for you to take to repair the damage caused by that, but until you're healed she has cast numbing spells on the most badly effected areas."  
  
Harry tried to move his arm. He was successful but only after a lot of effort.  
  
"How long is this going to last?"  
  
"A few days." Molly's lip trembled "Then you should be nearly back to your old self."  
  
She wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug, helping him into a sitting position as she did so.  
  
Harry often found this type of interaction with molly uncomfortable, even tiresome, but now it was just what he needed. He buried his face in her robes as she rocked back and forth with his upper half in her arms. "It'll be okay Harry" She was muttering "You've been so brave, just rest and you'll get better." Harry felt tears escape his eyes almost against his will. He soon found himself sobbing into her arms. She kept whispering comforting words in his ear and rocking slowly, rubbing his back.  
  
After a few minutes Harry realised that she was crying too. She really did think of him as one of her own. He could pretend for this hug that she was HIS mum. He continued crying quietly, absorbing the comfort and love.  
  
When they had both stopped crying she laid him back down and adjusted his pillows so that he was more comfortable and placed his glasses on his face.  
  
Harry felt more relaxed and safe than he had for weeks. "Hows Snape? He asked.  
  
"He's better, helping Dumbledore re-take Hogwarts for our side. He's written you a letter. Do you want me to hold it so you can read it?"  
  
Harry nodded and Molly held the paper out for Harry.  
  
Potter,  
  
I am glad that we both survived our ordeal. I wish to apologise for any abusive treatment to you that I caused when you were in my 'care'. I would like to speak to you tomorrow morning if that suits you. Tell Mrs Weasley and she can pass it on to me. I will understand if you do not wish to see me.  
  
Professor Snape.  
  
"Tell Snape he can come and see me." Harry said. Molly nodded.  
  
"Are you hungry?" She asked  
  
"No. I'm just a bit tired."  
  
"Do you want me to sit with you while you go to sleep?" Molly asked.  
  
Feeling slightly foolish, Harry nodded. "If that's ok."  
  
"I just know that if I had gone through something half as bad as what you'd experienced, I'd find it hard to feel safe enough to sleep."  
  
"Have you ever been through anything like this?" Harry asked, curiously.  
  
"I daresay when Moody showed you that photograph before your fifth year, he pointed out the two Prewetts?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"They were my brothers. When they were mudered, I couldn't feel safe enough to sleep. Arthur kept me sane I think."  
  
Harry felt a sudden surge of affection for the woman. All those years he thought she was fussing, it was probably because she had a good reason to. She knew what it was to be torn from your family. Maybe she felt a strange affinity with Harry. Using all of his willpower, harry moved a weak arm in her direction. She held his hand.  
  
"I'll stay with you till you are asleep." Molly said. "If you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, just shout and someone will hear and come to you. Ron and Hermione are desparate to see you. I think they feel guilty that they couldn't find you when the castle was being evacuated. They think it was their fault that this happened." Molly shot Harry a hopeful look.  
  
"I was unconscious, and half buried under dust and rubble. They probably wouldn't have seen me if they had walked right past. It was only when the deatheaters were clearing a path to the great hall that they found me. I was so bloody and dusty that they had no idea who I was!"  
  
Molly smiled in relief, and nodded. "Get some rest now."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Proud

Slavery chapter 7

The next time Harry awoke, it was dark outside, the room was lit by a few scattered candles. There were quiet voices coming from the end of Harry's bed. Squinting without his glasses on he made out the form of Albus Dumbledore talking to Mrs Weasley.

"Hi." Harry said sleepily. The two adults came over to the bed.

"Harry! Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"uh - a bit achy but I'm ok."

"Do you need another pain potion?" Molly asked, "or something to drink maybe"?

Harry greatfully replied "Some water?"

"I'll be back in a minute." Molly replied and bustled out of the room.

Albus sat down by the bed.

"Did you get everyone out alive professor?"

"There were some ... casualties. But most of the students are safe and recovering from their ordeals at St Mungo's"

"Mary?" Harry asked fearing the worst.

"She's alive Harry. Her parents are with her at the hospital. She expressed her wish not to return to Hogwarts. Her parents have arranged for her to transfer to her local muggle school"

"Thank goodness she's alright." Harry breathed.

"She asked me to pass on her thanks for trying to help her and she asked me if it would be alright for her to write to you sometimes. I told her that you would probably be glad to hear from her."

Harry smiled "That would be nice."

Albus looked critically at Harry's slumped position in bed and began fluffing his pillows.

"Thanks Sir."

"I must say that I did not expect to see you alive when I went to the school." Albus said thoughtfully, smoothing Harry's hair in an almost parental way.

"How did I get out of there?" Harry asked.

"We stormed the castle. And just in time. We found while you receiving the cruciatus curse." Dumbledore's voice shook as he continued "You had no idea what was going on. Remus tried to lift you up, you became extremely distressed so I had to stun you."

"It was you!" Harry said in realisation.

"I'm just glad that we were able to save you."

"Who didn't make it?" Harry asked

"Two of the Hufflepuff first years, Sarah and Liam."

Harry looked down. At that moment Molly came bustling in with a glass of water and some soup.

"I'll have to help you with these Harry, until you regain full use of your limbs."

Harry reddened as molly held the water up to his face and guided a straw that was in it towards Harry's lips. Sensing his discomfort Albus wished them both a goodnight and left.

"I thought you might want something with a bit more nutrition as well as water." Molly said gesturing to the soup. You don't have to eat it all, I just don't want you to go hungry."

Harry smiled around the straw. Being cared for when he had returned with Snape that time had felt awkward, but Harry felt at the moment as though he was wrapped in a warm blanket. For the first time in too long, he felt safe.

-- -- -- -- Next day - -----

Harry was next awoken by Madame Pomfrey casting healing spells on his body. "Morning Potter." She said briskly as she worked.

"Good morning."

"How have you been feeling since you have been here"?

"Not too bad - but I wish I could move a bit more." Poppy waved her wand over Harry

"I think I can remove the spell from your arms, the worst of the damage is repaired there"

"The rest of you will be free to move again in two days. I'll give you strengthening potions and muscle restorative so you be able to walk and so on."

"Thanks"

Poppy smiled. "I'll tell Molly that its ok for you to be moved into a chair if you want or carried downstairs, so long as people are careful." Harry smiled "I imagine you're sick and tired of laying down in here."

Harry nodded

"I'll see you in a couple of days then Potter. If you feel in any way unwell I can be reached at any time, ok?"

"Ok."

Poppy left the room, and Harry practiced flexing his arms and reached across for his glasses. His hands were shaking as he put them on his face, but he was just glad to be able to move again.

Ten minutes passed, and Harry began to feel extremely bored. Someone knocked softly on his door.

"Come in." Harry called, glad for a reprieve from the silence.

"We've set up an armchair in the kitchen downstairs with some pillows and blankets if you'd like to come downstairs." Remus said as he entered

"Definitely. Its so dull up here."

Remus waved his wand over Harry and his pyjamas were replaced with jeans and a t-shirt. Remus then lifted Harry from the bed, and asking him to put his arms sround his neck, lifted Harry from the bed. Harry shivered in the cold air as he was carried downstairs.

The kitchen was occupied by Ron and Hermione doing work at the dining table and Molly arranging the food cupboard. Remus carried Harry over to a comfy looking armchair and placed him on it, Harry leant against the squashy cushions and pillows. He watched as Remus lifted his legs onto a footrest at the end of the armchair, and covered him with a thick duvet.

Harry gave his thanks and looked over at Ron and Hermione who had turned to face him upon his entrance. "Hi." Harry said quietly, deciding to break the ice.

"Hello" They replied

"feeling better now?" Hermione asked

"Yeah." harry replied,

"Game of chess?" Ron asked

"ok. What were you two doing?"

"Mc Gonagall sent all of the students that escaped Hogwarts several assignments, so that we could carry on with the theory parts of our lessons even though Hogwarts was not a school anymore."

"Have I missed a lot?"

"not that much. I'll help you catch up when you're better."

The fire place glowed green and a dark figure stepped out. "Him!" Ron virtually spat.

Professor Snape approached Harry. "Good morning."

"Get away from Harry!" Ron exclaimed, placing himself between Snape and Harry. "You can't hurt him anymore!"

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly exclaimed. "Professor Snape did his best to protect Harry he has not done him any harm!"

"But-" Ron said

"But nothing." Molly said "you and Hermione are going to go and help me clean the drawing room. Remus I think that we've got another boggart in the cupboard upstairs, could you take care of that."

"Certainly Molly" Remus replied, catching on to the fact Harry needed to be alone with Snape. Hermione followed Molly from the room without complaint, dragging Ron after her by the wrist.

Harry looked at Snape hoping that he would start this conversation.

"I am reliably informed that you are well on the way to recovery."

Harry nodded.

"Good." Snape conjured himself a chair opposite Harry's and the two stared at each other for a few minutes.

"I would like you to know that I am proud of you." Snape said slowly, looking at the wall above Harry's head.

Harry's mouth fell open slightly "You went through hell there, and you acted like a man, not a snivelling youth. What I believed about you before this - ordeal, I now know to be untrue. You are a powerful wizard, with a strong character, and I was prepared to die at your side. I would not like your freedom to be the end of our - association."

"I wouldn't like that either." Harry said quietly.

"I would like you to know that once school starts again you are welcome in my rooms at any time. If you want to talk, or if you are finding the transition of the building being a prison then a school difficult."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"I have also given the matter a lot of thought, and I wondered if you'd like me to teach you to play the piano. I find it most relaxing when I am stressed, and I thought it might hold similar benefits for you."

Harry smiled "My original opinion of you has changed as well. You kept me safe and as comfortable as possible at your own risk. You saved me. I would also like to see you sometimes out of class."

"And the piano?"

"I'd love to" Snape gave Harry an extremely rare smile and moved over to him. He held out his hand.

"Its agreed then." Snape said. Harry shook his hand then hugged him, impulsively.

Snape stiffened, then hugged back briefly.

"I have to go for now. Remember, if you need anything-"

"I'll owl you."

Snape went back over to the fireplace and returned to Hogwarts.


End file.
